


kissing

by voksen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two commentfics about Misa and Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing

Misa loves kissing Light, even when he sets annoying rules on it like _only five minutes or won't you be late for your photoshoot_ and _only two kisses and then I need to get back to work._ It's so easy to believe in love for the seconds when he's holding her close, his hands strong on her back, his lips sweet on hers.

When his hands dip down to her waist, she gasps, giggles, and throws herself back into the kiss wholehearted; it's not often that he flirts unexpectedly like that, and oh, she likes it!

But when they part again, Misa stares dreamily into his eyes - and he lets go of her, reaches for his keys --

"No, Light!" she says, grabbing for his wrist and putting on her best wide-eyed pout. "That still only counts as one!"

 

* * *

 

Misa knows he doesn't love her, she's not stupid. She knows he might not even ever learn to love her, though she hopes he will; it's why she fights to keep him away from other girls, in case they do something that makes Light _like_ them. So long as she's got her notebook - so long as he needs her - she doesn't have to worry that he'll leave her, but she doesn't want anyone getting more of him than she has.

All of that's her little secret, of course; if he knew she knew, he might not act as if he really did love her, might not toss her little scraps of affection now and again. They're pale copies of what she really wants from him, but they're still delicious, kind of like being given little meringues when you'd really rather have cake.


End file.
